


Project Elvhen: Book of Names

by FenxShiral



Series: Project Elvhen [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Elves, Elvhen, Elvhen Names, Gen, Languages, Languages and Linguistics, Project Elvhen, Thedas Language Project
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 17:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4401050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FenxShiral/pseuds/FenxShiral
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This work is a compilation of all of the name asks submitted to and answered by Fenxshiral, thus the credit for the names goes to them. It is meant to be a resource for the fan community in creating and/or finding names for Dalish Wardens, Inquisitors, and other Dragon Age characters. It is also meant as a resource for fanfiction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FenxShiral](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FenxShiral/gifts).



This work is a compilation of all of the name asks submitted to and answered by FenxShiral, thus the credit for the names goes to them. It is meant to be a resource for the fan community in creating and/or finding names for Dalish Wardens, Inquisitors, and other Dragon Age characters. It is also meant as a resource for fanfiction. I have compiled the various names in alphabetical order based on the Elvhen Alphabet found in [**Project Elvhen** ** **:** Expanding the Elvhen** **Language**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3553883/chapters/7825850). Entries are formatted as follows:

Name (gender)--> meaning. From the words: ____ +____

Alternate spellings: (where given, with gender where given)

Abbreviations for genders are as follows:

m.--> male

f.--> female

n. --> neuter

Whenever possible I will list the gender neutral spelling as the main entry for the name.

* * *

 On genders and Elvhen names FenxShiral states the following:

_Elvhen doesn’t really have a gendered system. Most of the system is left over from Proto-Elvhen (which did have a gendered system). Most of the items left over are various gendered words, but mostly only for pronouns and names._

_Generally, a name is treated as feminine if it ends in -a, -i, -or -y. It is treated as neuter when ending in -e, -o, -u, -l, or -n. It is treated as masculine when it ends in -s, -t, or -rn._

_These, however, are only general guides. For example, there are various feminine names, like Mihris, that end in -s. There are names that end in -n, such as Ilen that are considered masculine rather than neuter. There are names that end in -l, such as Merrill that are considered feminine rather than neuter._

_Because of this left over system, while some names conform to it, others don’t. So names very much are done on a case-by-case basis. Which names are male or female will have started to become dictate by culture, rather than language. For example, Shannon is a neuter name, but our culture has dictated that it is feminine._

Thus genders, when given, will be based on either what FenxShiral has provided in the original post, or if the asker requested a specific gender for the name.

* * *

FenxShiral's Stance on Dalish Naming Conventions:

_**The Patronymic** _

_Dalish are named with patronymics, similar to Russian names, except there is no suffix added to their patronymic._

_A Dalish is given three names: Their personal name, patronymic, and_ _clan name._

_**Personal Name, or Soul Name** (Sal’melin): This is the personal name of the Dalish. What we might consider to be their true name. The name that identifies them. _

_**Patronymic, or Parent Name** (Linal’melin): This is the name of the same-gender parent of the Dalish. For example, if the Dalish is female, this will be their mother’s name. If the Dalish is male, this will be their father’s name. Unlike Russian names, this name would be added without any added suffixes. The ‘son of’ or ‘daughter of’ would simply be implied. _

_**Clan Name** (lethal’melin_ _): This is the clan name of the Dalish. It is the name of the clan that the Dalish was born to, not the clan that they grow up and end up living with. Dalish_ have _the option of adding their new clan if they wish. For example, someone like Merrill, who was traded to the_ Sabrae _clan from the Alerion clan, could very well have two clan names._

 _So, Marethari and Mahariel may or may not be from a different clan,_ and therefore _their second names (Talas in Marethari’s case) might be their clan names (lethal’melin_ _). It is equally likely that these names are their parent names (lenal’melin_ _). In Marethari’s case, for example, her full name might be Marethari Talas_ Sabrae _. It is equally possible that Talas is her clan name, and that her parent name was never revealed to us._

 _For_ _example: Deshanna Istimaethoriel Lavellan is the full_ _name of clan  Lavellan's K_ _eeper. Deshanna_ _is her sal’melin_ _, Istimaethoriel is her lenal’melin_ _, and Lavellan is her lethal’melin_ _. Why the clan refers to her by her lenal’melin_ _is unknown. It is possible that it is a way of showing deference, similar to calling a respected person by “Mrs. Lastname” instead of by their first name, which might be considered disrespectfully informal._


	2. Elvhen Names A through Ar

_**A**_  

 **Adahlena** \-- > daughter of the forest. From the words: _asha_ (woman) + _adahlen_ (forest)

  * Alternate spelling: Adasha



**Adahlfenor** \-- > precious/beloved of the forest. From the words: _adahlen (forest) + fenor_ (precious, beloved)

  * Alternate spelling: Adafenor



**Adhlea** (f.) _\-- > _Light of dawn. From the words: _athdhea_ (dawn) _+lean_ (light, glow, gleam, glare)

  * Alternate spelling: Adhlean (m.)



**Adahleni** \-- > friend of the forest. From the words: _adahlen_ (forest) + _ni_ (friend, friendly)

  * Alternate spelling: Adaleni 



**Aedanthir** \-- > how to break the prey, a possible name for a child hoped to be a great hunter. From the words:   _Aenor_ (prey, game) _\+ dana_ (to break, to shatter) _\+ thu_ (how)

 **Aelon**  --> less than good or less good. From the words:  _Ael_  (less) +  _on_  (good)

 **Aenor** \--> predator, lit. "of prey".

  * Alternate spelling: _Aeno_



**Aenorean** \-- > bird of prey.

  * Alternate spellings: Aenorea,Aenea 



**Alasnirelan** \-- > Dancer. From the words: _alas'nirem_ (danced) + _lan_ (person)

 **Alhannon** \-->favored soul of the wilds. From the words: _alhan_ (wilderness, wild place) _\+ nas_ (soul) _\+ on_ (good)

 **Alifalon** \-- > friend of everyone, lit. "Stranger friend." From the words: _alin_ (stranger) + _falon_ (friend, guide).

 **Alnifenen** (n/m) -- >dances with wolves, lit. to dance with wolves. From the words: _alas’nira_ (to dance)+ _i_ (with) + _fenen_ (wolves)

  * Alternate spellings: Alnirafenen, Alnirafen (n/f); Alnirafenas, Alnirafes (m); Alnifena (f)



**Amelanen’u’vunen** **\-- > **keepers of the stars. From the words:   _Amelan_ (keeper) + _en_ (suf. many, plural) + _u'ven_ (star) + _en_ (suf. many, plural)

 **Anise** \--> place of fire. From the words: _an_ (place) + _ise_ (fire)

 **Anuon** **\-- >** place of good pain. From the words: _an_ (place) _\+ nu_ (pain) _\+ on_ (good)

 **Anverelan** \-- > supplanter. From the words: _anverem_ (replaced, to take a place) + _lan_ (person)

 **Asalandiva** \-- > she whose spirit is bound/enslaved. From the words: _asa_ (her) _\+ sal_ (soul) _\+ glandival_ (slavery)

 **Ashaadahlen** (f.) -- >forest woman, woman of the forest. From the words: _asha_ (woman) + _adahlen_ (forest)

  * Alternate spellings: Adahlan, Asdahlen 



**Ashalantarasylnin** (f.) --> daughter of the storm. From the words: _asha'lan_ (daughter) + _tarasyl'nin_ (storm)

  * Alternate spellings: Ashatarsylnin, Ashatarasylin, Ashatarylin



**Ashara** \-- > she who is on a great journey. From the words: _asha_ (woman) + _ara_ (self journey)

 **Ashavise** (f.) --> flame woman. . From the words:  _asha_  (woman) + _avis_ (flame)

 **Ashioin** (f.) --> she who travels with/like the hare. From the words:  _asha_  (woman) +  _shia_  (to wander, to travel) + _oin_  (rabbit, hare). 

  * Alternate spelling: Ashiwyn



**Asibelavahn** (f.) -- > She with many questions. From the words: _asi_ (she) + _bel_ (many) + _av'ahn_ (question)

  * Alternate spelling: Asbelavahn



**Asleatia** (f.)-- > lady crowned with light. From the words: _asha_ (woman) + _lea_ (to shine, to glitter) + _tiara_ _(_ crown, tiara)

 **Asvhalla** (f.)--> she who welcomes. From the words: _asa_ (her) + _vhalla_ (to welcome)

 **Athdhealean** \-- > light of dawn. From the words: athdhea (dawn) + lean (light, glow)

 **Athera** \--> part of a dream. From the words: _ath_ (part, half) + _era_ (dream, to dream) 

 **Athras** \-- > half in shadow. From the words: _ath_ (part, half) _\+ ras_ (cloud, smoke, fog)

 **Atisumis** \--> blade that brings peace. From the words: _atisha_ (peace, calm) + _mis_ (blade)

  * Alternate spelling: Atisumi 



**Aviselan** (f) -- > girl of flame. From the words: _avise_ (flame) + _lan_ (girl)

**_Ar_  **

**Arana** (f.) --> my anger. From the words: _ara_ (my) + _nan_ (revenge, violent rage, especially violent rage in purpose of revenge)

 **Aranehn** \-- > my joy. From the words: _ara_ (my) + _nehn_ (joy)

  * Alternate spelling: Nehnara



**Arasulahn** \-- >  my song. Form the words: _ara_ (my) + _sulahn_ (song)

  * Alternate spelling: _Sulahnara_.



**Areina** \--> My little snow dweller. From the words: _ara_ (my) +  _eir_  (snow) +  _ina_  (to live, to dwell). 

 **Ariathra** \--> circle of waking dreams. From the words: _aria (circle) + then (waking, awake) + era (dream)._

 **Aridhel** \-- > our protection in the night, lit. our circle in the night. From the words: _aria_ (circle) _\+ dhea_ (the quiet of night, night’s darkness) _\+ el_ (our)

 **Arlanan** _-_ ->the home of vengeance. From the words: _arla_ (house, home) _\+ nan_ (revenge, vengeance)

 **Arlise’el** \--> that which gives our home or life warmth, lit. "our hearth." From the words: _arlise_ (hearth) + _el_ (our)

  * Alternate spellings: Arlisell, Lisell 



**Aronhalaan** \-- > like the foxes. From the words: _aron_ (alike, similar to) + _halaan_ (foxes)


	3. Elvhen Names B through Dh

**_B_**

**Banal’ras’iroth**  --> swift shadow. From the words:  _banal'ras_  (shadow) +  _irotha_ (to race, to move swiftly, to streak)

  * Alterenate spelling: Banalrasirotha, Brasirotha 



**Banegaelasha**  --> pure/absolute Darkness. From the words: _bane_  (darkness) + _gaelasha_  (complete, absolute, perfect, or pure)

  * Alternate spelling:Bangael, Bangaela 



**Banereast**  - pure/clean darkness. From the words:  _bane_ (darkness) + _reast_  (clean, unblemished, or pure)

  * Alternate spelling: Banrea, Banreas 



**Belavahn**  (n) --> one with many questions. From the words:  _bel_ (many) +  _av'ahn_  (question)

  * Alternate spellings: Belavahnis (m.), Belavahni, Belavhana (f.) 



**Belraj** \--> leader of many. From the words:  _bel_  (many) +  _raj_  (leader)

**Blarteral**  (n.) --> lily, lit. mountain flower. From the words:  _blar_  (flower) +  _teralas_  (mountain).

  * Alternate spellings: Blartera (f.),  Blarteras (m.) 



**Bohean**  --> become a shooting bird. From the words:  _bora_  (to shoot) +  _hima_  (to become) + ean (bird).

**Borean**  --> shooting bird.  From the words:  _bora_  (to shoot) +  _ean_  (bird).

  ** _D_**

**Dalinev**  --> child of the moon or moon child. From the words:  _da’lin_ (young person) _+ evune_ (moon)

  * Alterante spelling: Dalineva.



**Datishan**  --> repsite, lit. "small peace." From the words:  _da_  (small) +  _atish’an_  (peace) 

**Davhalla** \--> the little gift, lit. the little welcome. From the words:  _da_ (small/little) _+ vhalla_ (to welcome)

**Dianisamahl**  --> Filled with laughter. From the words:  _diana_ (to fill) +  _i_  (with, and) +  _samahl_  (laugh, laughter)

  * Alternate spelling: Dianisamahla



  **Dianortunela**  -->  the Elvhen verb "to harvest, to reap" condensed down into a name. From the word: is  _din’anor’tuona_  (to harvest, to reap)

  **Dinlaselan**  (n.) --> One who is defiant, or one who refuses. From the words:  _dinlasos_  (defiance) +  _lan_  (person)

  **Doshiel**  --> grey wanderer. From the words:  _dorf_ (gray) +  _shielan_  (wanderer)

  **Drynne** \--> a symbol of your required sacrifice.’ From the words:  _dru_  (sacrifice, ritualistic kill, atonement, offering) +  _ryn_  (second person conjugation of  _rya_  - must) +  _ne_  (suffix meaning similar to or representative of).

  * Do be mindful that, at least for a Dalish, this would be a  _very_  odd name to have, possibly borderline blasphemous for some clans.



**_Dh_**

**Dhavasahngar** \--> fortune’s kiss’ or ‘kiss of fortune.’ From the words:  _dhav_  (kiss) +  _asahngar_   (fortune)

  * Alterenate spellings: Dhasahngar (n.), Dasahngaris (m.), Dasahnga or Dasahngara (f.)



**Dhaveira**  --> kissed by snow or snow kissed. From the words:  _eir_  (snow) +  _dhava_ (kiss)

**Dhavihal**  (m.)--> kissed by the halla, lit. kissed with the halla. From the words: _Dhavem_  (kissed) + _i_  (by, with, and) + _halla_  (intelligent deer-like creatures)

  * Alternate spellings: Dhavhallas, Dhaviallas (m.); Dhavhalla, Dhavialla, Dhaviha (f.)



**Dheamanras**  (m/n.) --> misty morning. From the words:  _dhea_  (morning) +  _manras_ (misty)

  * Alternate spelling: Dheamanrasa (f)



**Dhuladahlmelana** \--> spring hair. From the words:  _dhula_  (hair) +  _adahl'melana_ (season of spring)


	4. Elvhen Names E through F

**_E_  **

**Ean’harel** \--> he who hunts in the sky, lit.dread bird. From the words: _ean_ (bird) _\+ har’el_ (dreaded, feared)

 **Eanmanen** \-- > seagull, lit. "sea bird."

  * Alternate spelling:Eaman, Eanma, Eamen, or Eannen



**Eilhana** \-- > snow wilderness. From the words:  _eir_  (snow) +  _alhan_  (wilderness, back-country, the wild).

 **Eirdhava** \-- >  kiss snow, or kissed snow. From the words: _eir_ (snow) + _dhava_ (kiss) 

 **Eirlana** (f.) --> winter, turned into a name. From the word: _eir'melana_ (winter)

 **Eirlin** (n.)-- > Snow person/child. From the words: eir (snow) + lin/ lan/len (person)

  * Alternate spelling: Eirlina (n.);Eirlen(m.);Eirlana, Eirlan (f.)



**Eldhru** \-- > our faith. From the words: _el_ (ours) + _dhru_ (fatih)

 **Elera** \- our dream. From the words: _el_ (ours) + _era_ (dream)

 **Eliana -- >** our conclusion. It would perhaps mean a child that was the end of a journey, a child that the parents had tried to many years to conceive, or a child that was born from sex had to celebrate the end of a great journey. From the words: _el_ (our) + _diana_ (to stop, to conclude, to fill, to stuff)

 **Eliel** \--> Our decision. From the words: _elitha_ (to choose, to decide, to elect) + _el_ (our, ours) 

 **Eliovron** \-- > our bear. From the words: _el_ (ours) + _iovro_ (bear)

  * Alternate spellings: Elyon, Elion



**Elgadira** \-- > the one who communed with spirits, lit. spirit speaker. From the words: _elgar_ (spirit) _\+ dirtha_ (to speak)

  * Alternate spellings: Elgadir  



**Ellas -- > **our hope. From the words: _el_ (ours) + _las_ (hope)

  * Alternate spelling: Ella  



**Ellowen** \-- >our friends live in her. From the words: _el_ (our) _\+ falon_ (friend) _\+ -en_ (many, plural)

  * Alternate spelling: Elloen



**Elrogathe** \-- >our resolve. From the words: _el_ (ours) + _rogathe_ (resolve)

  * Alternate spelling: Elroga



**Eludysia**  (f.) --> she who is lucky with a secret. From the words: _elu_ (secret) + _dys_ (luck)

 **Ematuelanuren** \-- > has the Creators’ ears. From the words: _ema_ (to have, to hold) + _Tuelanen_ (Creators) + _uren_ (ears)

 **Emith** (n.) -- > to behold.

  * Alternate spellings: Emitha (f.), Emithas (m.)



**Emmaera** \--> Dream of mine, lit. "mine dream." From the words: _emma_ (mine) + _era_ (dream, story, tale)

 **Enansal** (n.) -- > blessing

  * Alternate spellings: Enansala (f.), Enansalis (m.) 



**Enasalasa** \--> grant victory. From the words: _ena'sal'in_ (victory) + _lasa_ (to grant, to allow)

 **Enaste** _\-- > _favor or grace.

  * Alternate spelling: Enasta, Enas, Enasa



**Enansvevaral**  --> blessing that remains, lit "remaining blessing." From the words: _enansal_ (blessing) + _vevaral_ (remaining)

 **Enasvevaral** \-- > grace that remains, lit. "remaining grace" From the words: _enaste_ (grace) +  _v_ _evaral_ (remaining)

 **Enavuna** \-- >sunrise, break of day.

  * Alternate spellings: Enuna, Enavua, Envua



**Eolas** (m/n.) -- > knowledge

  * Alternate spellings: Eolasa, Eola (f.)



**Eolaselan** \-- > knower, an agent of knowledge.

  * Alternate spelling: Eola, Eolasen



**Eshalinev** \-- > child of the moon or moon child. From the words: _esha’lin_ (child) _\+ evune_ (moon)

  * Alternate spelling: Eshalineva.



  **Eshalintarasylnin** (n.) --> child of the storm. From the words: _esha'lin_ (child) +  _tarasyl'nin_ (storm)

  * Alternate spellings: Eshatarsylnin, Estarasylin,  Eshtarylin.



  **Eshne -- > **someone who was the spitting image of their mother or father when they were a child, lit. “like them.” From the words: _esh_ (they, neuter single third person pronoun) _\+ ne_ (suffix meaning similar to)

  **Ethelan** \--> safe maker. Form the words: _ethem_ (been safe, made safe) + _lan_ (person)

  **Evune** \-- > moon

  **Evunial** (m/n) -- > hidden moon. From the words: _evune_ (moon) + _diala_ (to conceal, to blanket, to shroud, to cover)

  * Alternate spelling: Evuniala (f.)



**_F_  **

**Falonuralan** (n.) -->friend of nature. From the words: _falon_ (friend) + _uralas_ (nature) 

  * Alternate spelling: Falonuralas (m.), Falonurala, Falurala, or Falura (f.)



  **Faron** \-- > like a great friend. From the words: _falon_ (great friend, guide) _\+ aron_ (alike, similar, similar to)

  **Felivetanin** (n.)  - the calm before the storm. From the words: _felas_ (calm) + _i’ve_ (before) +  _tarasyl’nin_  (storm)

  * Alternate spelling: Felivetanis (m.), Felivetania or Felivetanina (f.)



  **Fellenaste** (m/n) --> final blessing. From the words: _fel’el_ (final, last, slower) + _enaste_ (grace, favor, blessing).

  * Alternate spelling: Fellenasta (f.)



  **Fellsathan** (m/n) -- > Last one, please. From the words: _fel’el_ (final, last, slower) _\+ satha_ (please).

  * Alternate spelling: Fellsatha (f).



  **Fen’an** \--> someone who has the heart of a wolf, lit. "wolf heart". From the words: _fen_ (wolf) + _vhen'an_  (heart).

  **Fen’ghil’lan** (f.) --> female guiding wolf, wolf that guides, or guiding wolf. From the words: _fen_  (wolf) + _ghi’lan_ (guide) + _lan_ (person)  

  * Alternate spelling: Fen’ghi’lan, Fenghilan



  **Fenara** \-- > self journey of the wolf. From the words: _fen_ (wolf) + _ara_ (self journey)

  **Fenesvir** \-- >the wolf’s path. From the words: _fen_ (wolf) + _es_ (genitive suffix) + _vir_ (a way path, route, or road)

  **Fenina** (f.)-- >a wolf within. From the words: _fen_ (wolf) + _in_ (inside, within)

  **Fenjosi** \-- >runs with wolves. From the words: _fen_ (wolf ) + _josi_ (runs)

  * Alternate spelling:  Josifen 



  **Fenla** (f.) -->as a wolf. From the words: _fen_ (wolf) + _la_ (like, as)

  **Fenmyelan** \-- > follower of the wolf. From the words: _fen_ (wolf) + _myelan_ (follower)

  **Fennas** \--> someone who has a wolf-like soul, lit. "wolf soul.” From the words: _fen_ (wolf) + _nas_ (soul)

  * Alternate spelling: Fen’nas



  **Fenora** \-- > wolf nation, home of the wolf. From the words: _fen_ (wolf) + _anor_ (home, land, nation).

  **Fenvir** \-->wolf’s path, lit. "wolf of the path." From the words: _fen_ (wolf) + _vir_ (a way path, route, or road)

  **Feratherien** \-- > our many slow rising dreams. From the words: _felas_ (slow) _\+ taratha_ (to rise, to elevate) _\+ erir_ (first person plural conjugation of era - to dream) _\+ en_ (many)

  **Ferona** (f.)--> like a wolf.  From the words: _fen_ (wolf) + _aron_ (like, similar)

  **Filduine** \-- > bosom of poetry, essentially someone who feels poetry within their bosom or who has poetry within their very core. From the words: _fili_ (poetry) + _duine_ (breast)

  **Fisara -- >** hungry for the poetry of the journey, perhaps with an intended poetic meaning of “Hungry for life’s story.” From the words:  _fili_  (poetry) +  _isa_  (to hunger) +  _ara_  (journey, self journey)

  **Fravun** \-- > alive.

  * Alternate spelling: Fravuna 




	5. Elvhen Names G through I

_**G**_

**Gaelathebane** \-- > purity/perfection of darkness. From the words: _gaelasha_ (complete, absolute, perfect, or pure) + _-the_ (added to verbs to create a noun meaning the action of the verb) + _bane_ (darkness)

  * Alternate spelling: Gaelban, Gaelbana



**Galifalon** \-- > friend of everyone. From the words: _galin_ (everybody, everyone) + _falon_ (friend, guide).

_**Gh**_

**Ghestlin** \--> little monster, affectionately. From the words: _ghest_ (monster, beast) + _-lin_ (diminutive suffix, used exclusively with a non-person)

**Ghilen** \-- > child of Ghi’lan’na’in. From the words: _Ghi’lan’na’in_ \+ _lin/lan/len_ (person, child)

  * Alternate spelling: Ghilanna



**Ghimyean** \-- > he who hunts in the sky, lit. hunting bird or hunter bird. From the words: _ghi'_ _mya_ (to hunt) + _ean_ (bird) 

_**H**_

**Haleir** \-- > snow fox. From the words: _hale_ (fox) + _eir_ (snow)

  * Alternate spellings: Haleira



**Halerevhenan** \-- > fox’s heart. From the words: _hale_ (fox) + _re_ (possessive modifier for nouns ending in vowels except for y) + _vhen'an_  (heart)

**Halesta**  --> thread of the fox. From the words:  _hale_  (fox) + _lestun_ (thread, cord, string).

  * Alternate spelling:  Halestia (Tevenized)



**Haletelban** \-- > white fox. From the words: _hale_ (fox) + _telban_ (white)

  * Alternate spelling: Haletelbana 



**Halevune** \-- > moon fox. From the words: _hale_ (fox) + _evune_ (moon)

  * Alternate spelling: Halevuna



**Halin**  (n.) --> respected person. From the words: _ha_ (old, wise, respected) + _lin_ (person)

  * Alternate spelling: Halan (f.), Halen (m.)



**Hallen** \-- > halla child. From the words:  _halla_  (intelligent deer-like creatures) + _len_  (child)

**Halveri** \--> help the taken or help the deprived. From the words:  _halani_  (help, assistance) + _vera_ (to take, to remove, to deprive usually without permission or against the original owner's will)

**Harajatish -- > **peaceful ruler. From the words: _ha_ (old, wise, repected) + _raj_ (leader) + _atisha_ (peace)

  * Alternate spelling:  Harajatisha



**Harea**  (f/n.)--> she who removes fear. From the words:  _har_  (fear) + _rea_ (to remove, to rid, to clean).

  * Alternate spelling: Hareas (m.)



**Hauen** \-- > golden  Lit. "many gold"

  * Alternate spelling: Hawen 



**Himsulem** (m) --> he who brings change. From the words:  _hima_  (to change) +  _sul’ema_  (to bring, to give, to deliver)

  * Alternate spelling: Himsulema (f.)



**_I_**

**Idrilla**  (f.) --> little rebel, lit. a little rebel lives inside her. From the words: _In_ (inside) + _da_ (little, small) + _harilla_  (to rebel, to fight with cause)

  * Alternate spelling: Idrillas (m/n.)



**Ilensul** \--> Many sacrifices for [all]. From the words: _il_ (sacrifice) + _en_ (plural suffix) + _sul_ (for)

**Ilonen** \-- > Many good sacrifices. From the words: _il_ (sacrifice) + _on_ (good) + _en_ (plural suffix, many, multiple) 

**Ilriane**  --> mind like a cage. From the words:  _sil_  (mind, thought) + _aria_ (circle, cage, trap) + _ne_ (suffix meaning similar to)

**Ilvin**  --> affirmative sacrifice or positive sacrifice. Perhaps meaning that something was sacrificed for the child to be, but it was worth it. From the words: _il_ (sacrifice) +  _vin_ (affirmative, positive)

**Inaean**  (n)-->  to be free like a bird, lit. "to live like a bird". From the word:  _ina_  (to live, to dwell) + _ean_ (bird)

  * Alternate spelling: Ina'ean



**Inannislean** (n.) -- > blue eyes. From the words: _inan_ (eye, eyes) + _nislean_ (blue)

  * Alternate spellings: Inannislea (f.), Innanisleas (m.)
  * Condensed: Inislean (n.), Inislea (f.) Inisleas (m.)



**Inar** \--> in my heart, or  from within me, Lit. inside me. From the words: _in_ (in, inside, dwelling) + _ar_ (I)

**Isanami**  --> the hungry, vengeful blade. From the words: _Isa_ (hunger) + _nan_ (revenge, violent rage, especially violent rage in purpose of revenge) +  _mis_  (blade)

**Isenam**  (m/n.) --> dragon in a past life. From the words:  _isenatha_  (dragon) + _lam_ (past, time gone by)

  * Alternate spelling: Isenama (f.)



**Isene** \--> He/She who is like fire. From the words: _ise_ (fire) + _-ne_ (name suffix, or adjective suffix meaning a quality adjective)

**Isibelavahn** (m.) -- > he with many questions. From the words: _isi_ (he) + _bel_ (many) + _av'ahn_ (question)

**Irosyl**  (n.) --> racing air. From the words: _irothal_ (racing) +  _syl_  (air)

  * Alternate spellings:  Irosylis (m.); Irosyla, Irosy (f.)



**Iselan** (f.) -- > girl of fire. From the words: _ise_ (fire) + _lan/len/lin_ (female person, male person, person)

  * Alternate spellings: Iselen (m.) _,_ Iselin (n.)



**Isenril**  --> rebel of many fires. From the words: _i_ _se_ (fire) + en (many, plural) + _harilla_  (to rebel, to oppose)

**Isera** \-- > fiery dream. From the words: _ise_ (fire) + _era_ (dream).

**Ishalentarasylnin** (m.) --> Son of the storm. From the words: _isha’len_  (son) +  _tarasyl'nin_ (storm)

  * Alternate spellings: Ishtarylina, Ishtarylin



**Ishanami** \-- > man who protects blades. Form the words: _Ishan_ (man) + _ama_ (to keep, to protect) + _mis_ (blade)

**Islanil**  - He [who] gives sacrifice. From the words: _is_ (he) +  _lana_  (to give without condition) + _il_ (sacrifice)

**Itha**  --> one who sees. From the word:  _itha_  (to view, to see)

**Ithelan**  (n.) --> watcher.

  * Alternate spellings: Ithelanas (m.),  Ithelana (f.)



**Iveani**  --> heaven’s child (heaven meaning the fade) or fade touched, lit. "fade with." From the words: _I’ve’an_ (the beyond) +  _i_ (with)

  * Alternate spelling: Iveanis (m.)



**Ivun** (n) -- > [Filled] With life. From the words: _i_ (with) + _vun_ (sun, light, life)

  * Alternate spelling: Ivuna (f)




	6. Elvhen Names L through M

_**L**_

**Ladahlen** \-- > love of the forest. From the words: _lath_ (love, to love) + _adahlen_ (forest)

  * Alternate spelling: Lathadlen, Lathadahl



**Ladanelan** \-- >the one who makes amends, lit. means ‘one who fixes. From the words: _ladana_ (to fix, to mend) + _lan_ (person)

  * Alternate spellings: Ladana, Ladanelana, Ladanelan



**Ladaravise** \-- > healing flame. From the words: _ladaral_ (healing) + _avise_ (flame)

  * Alternate spellings: Ladarvise



**Ladarelan** \-- > one who heals. From the words: _ladara_ (to heal, to mend) + _lan_ (person)

  * Alternate spellings: Ladara , Ladarelana, Ladara 



**Laduma** \-- >Tears of healing. From the words: _ladara_ (to heal) + _numa_ (to cry)

  * Alternate spelling: Lauma 



**Lahalaan** \-- > like the foxes. From the words: _la_ (like, as) + _halaan_ (foxes)

 **Lahlas** \-- > voice of hope. From the words: _lah_ (voice) + _las_ (hope)  

 **Lahnehn** \-- > voice of joy. From the words: _lah_ (voice) + _nehn_ (joy)

 **Lahuma** \-- > Crying voice. From the words: _lah_ (voice, sound) + _numa_ (to cry)

  * Alternate spelling: Lauma



**Lailani** (f.) -- > she who helps the lost. From the words: _laim_ (lost) + _halani_ (help)

 **Laisa** (f.) -- > lost soul. From the words: _laim_ (lost) + _sal_ (soul)

  * Alternate spelling: Laisal (m.)



**Laleal** \-- >  bright hope. From the words: _las_ (hope) + _leal_ (glittering, shimmering, glistening, bright)

  * Alternate spelling: Laleala, Laleala



**Lamuma** \-- > tears of the past. From the words: _lam_ (past) + _numa_ (to cry).

  * Alternate spelling: Lauma



**Lasilga** \-- > Gives a sacrifice [for] all. From the words: _lasa_ (to give, to allow, to grant) + _il_ (sacrifice) + _ga_ (all, every)

 **Latharia** \-- > circle of love. From the words: _lath_ (love) + _aria_ (circle)

 **Lathinhalei** \-- > with the heart of a fox. From the words: _lath'in_ (heart, lit. place were love lies) + _hale_ (fox) + _i_ (with)

 **Lauma** \-- > tears of healing, or crying voice, or tears of the past. From the words: _ladara_ (to heal) + _numa_ (to cry); _lah_ (voice, sound) + _numa_ (to cry); _lam_ (past) + _numa_ (to cry)

 **Lean** \-- > light.

  * Alternate spellings: Leana (f.), Leanos (m.)



**Leena** \-- > she who appears to shine. From the words: _lea_ (to shine, to glitter, to light) + _ena_ (to begin, to emerge, to appear)

 **Leilani** (f.) -- > she who helps with shining thoughts. From the words: _lea_ (to shine, to glitter) + _sil_ (thought, mind) + _halani_ (help).

 **Lenan** \-- >  child of vengeance. From the words: _len_ (person/child) + _nan_ (revenge, violent rage, especially violent rage in purpose of revenge)

  * Alternate spelling: Nanlen



**Lethabelas** \-- > sorrow in family, lit. "sorrow family.” From the words: _lethal_ (family) + _abelas_ (sorrow)

 **Lethanavir** \-- > kin of the inevitable way, or kin of death. From the words: _lethal_ (kin) + _navir_ (the inevitable way, death)

 **Levaan** \-- > many meanings. From the words: _suleva_ (to mean, to intend) + _aan_ (many, plural)

  * Alternate spelling: Levaas



**Limurala** \-- > nature's droplet. Form the words: _lim_ (droplet) + _uralas_ (nature).

 **Linmyath** (n.) -- > honored person. Form the words: _lin_ (person)+ _myathem_ (honored)

  * Alternate spelling: Lenmyath (m.), Lanmyath (f.)



**Linise** (n.)-- >  child of fire. From the words: _lin/lan/len_ (person, female person, male person) + _ise_ (fire)

  * Alternate spellings: Lenise (m.), Lanise (f.)



**Linna** \-- > your blood. From the words: _lin_ (blood) + _na_ (you)

  * Alternate spelling: Linnae



**Linnarel** \-- > your blood deceives. From the words: _lin_ (blood) + _na_ (you) + _harela_ (to deceive, to lie, to trick, to rebel).

  * Alternate spelling: Linnae’harel



_**M**_

**Maelle** \-- > mother of our light, light of our mother, or shines upon our mother. From the words: _mamae_ (mother) + _el_ (our) + _lea_ (to light, to shine, to glitter)

 **Mahalla** \-- > One who is like the halla, lit. "my halla." From the words: _emma_ (my) + _halla_ (intelligent deer-like creatures)

  * Alternate spellings: Mahal,  Mahallain. 



**Mana** (f.) -- > water. From the word: _man_ (water)

 **Manehn** \-- > your joy. Form the words: _ma_ (your) + _nehn_ (joy)

  * Alternate spelling: Nanehn 



**Manrea** \-- > cleansing water. From the words: _man_ (water) + _rea_ (to rid, to remove, to clean)

  * Alernate spelling: Manreal



**Manvena** (f.)-- > river, lit. road of water.

 **Marel** (n.) -- > your dreaded one,  your feared one, or your rebellious one. From the words:  _ma_ (you) +  _ha’rel_  (dreaded, feared, rebellious)

 **Mareloen**   --> your dreaded one that emerges good, or your dreaded one, but that’s good. From the words: _Mar_ (your) + _ha’rel_ (dreaded) + _on_ (good) + _ena_ (to emerge)

  * Alternate spelling: Marelwyn 



**Marin** \-- > your dwelling, lit. "your house"  or “your inside.” From the words: _mar_ (your) + _in_ (dwelling, living quaters, inside)

 **Mathalin** \-- > blood that quenches. From the words: _matha_ (to quench, to satisfy) + _lin_ (blood)

 **Mathras** \-- >shadow’s nourishment. From the words: _math_ (food, nourishment, fuel) + _ras_ (cloud, fog, smoke).

 **Melothari** \-- > wheel of time. Form the words:  _melana_ (time) +  _tharia_  (wheel). 

 **Meral** \-- > your pleasure. From the words: _’ma_ (you) + _neral_ (pleasure).

 **Miadahl** \-- > tree blade. From the words: _mis_ (blade) + _adahl_ (tree)

  * Alternate spelling: Misadahl



**Midha** \-- > blade of night or night blade. From the words: _Mis_ (blade) + _nydha_ (nighttime quiet)

  * Alternate spellings: Mydha, Nymis, Nymisa, Nydhis, Nydhisa



**Mihren** \-- > respected blade. From the words: _mis_ (blade) + _hren_ (respected, respected person).

 **Mioluvun**  --> firefly, lit. "star bug." From the words: _miol_ (insect, bug) + _u'vun_ (star)

  * Alternate spellings: Miolvun.



**Mirae** (f.) -- > little thief, lit. "sticky fingers." Form the words: _mir_ (finger) + _aen_ (fat, sticky).

  * Alternate spelling: Miraen (m.)



**Mirwen** \-- > tenacity or the will to move forward. From the words: _mir_ (forwards) + _ven_ (step)

 **Misera** \--> blade of dreams. From the words: _mis_ (blade) + _era_ (dream)

 **Misuin** \-- > the blade that brings quiet. From the words: _mis_ (blade) + _suina_ (to mute, to quiet, or to silence.)

  * Alternate spelling: Misuina



**Misyl** \--> blade of the sky, blade of the air, blade of the wind, or blade of breath. From the words: _mis_ (blade) + _syl_ (air, wind, breeze, breath)

 **Mitha** \-- > one who is near. From the words: _mith_ (near, close) + _ar_ (I)

 **Myathem** \-- > honored.

 **Myathilen**  --> Many honorable sacrifices. From the words: Myatha (to honor) + il (sacrifice) +en (plural suffix)

 **Myriani** \-- > protected friend of Mythal, lit. friend in Mythal’s circle. Circle in this sense would indicate a protective embrace, or protective ward. From the words: _Mythal_ \+ _aria_ (circle) + _ni_ (friend)

 **Mythalen**  --> child of Mythal. From the words:  _Mythal_  + _lin/lan/len_  (person, child)


	7. Elvhen Names N through R

_**N** _

**Naema** \-- > you have. "Have" in this sense could possibly be poetic similar to the sense of “have and have not,” in the sense that the name means either the child or the parents posses something someone can’t take away. From the words: _na_ (objective you) + _ema_ (to have, to possess, to hold).

 **Nanin** (m.) - he who dwells in vengeance, lit. lives in vengeance, vengeance within. From the words: _nan_ (revenge, vengeance) + _ina_ (to live)

  * Alternate spelling: Nanina (f.)



**Nathra** \-- > like a serpent, lit. ‘a serpent it is.’ From the words: _natha_ (serpent, reptile) +  _ra_  (it) 

 **Nehn** (n.) -- > joy

  * Alternate spelling: Nehna (f.)



**Nehnis** (m.) -- > great joy or endless joy. Form the words: _nehn_ (joy) + _is_ (infinite, many) 

  * Alternate spelling: Nehnisa (f.)



**Nehnsuledin** (n.) -- > enduring joy or joy in endurance. From the words: _nehn_ (joy) + _sule'din_ (endurance)

  * Alternate spellings: Nehnsuldin, Nehsuldin, Nehsudin (n.); Nehnsuldis, Nehsuldis, Nehsudis (m.); Nehnsuldina, Nehsuldina, Nehsudina (f.)



**Nehvevaral** \-- > joy that remains, lit. "remaining joy". From the words: _nehn_ (joy) + _vevaral_ (remaining)

 **Nellas** \-- > gives much joy. From the words: _nehn_ (joy) + _el_ (more, much, many) + _lasa_ (to give, to grant, to permit)

 **Nerien** \-- >  to enjoy violence, a name given by parents who hope their child will grow into a powerful warrior. Form the words: _nera_ (to like, to enjoy) +  _mien_  (violence).

 **Nirasha** \-- >  celebrating woman, woman of celebration, or even celebration of womanhood/ femininity. From the words:  _nirem_ (celebrated) + _asha_ (woman)

 **Nydharani** \-- > my night friend. From the words: _nydha_ (nightime quiet) + _ara_ (my) + _ni_ (friend)

  * Alternate spelling: Ny’ari



**Nydhalan** (f.) --> female person of the night, girl of the night, or woman of the night. Lit. night female person / night girl / night woman. From the words: _nydha_ (night time quiet) + _lan, len, lin_ (female person, male person, person)

  * Alternate spelling: Nydhalen (m.), Nydhalin (n.)



_**O** _

**Odirthven** \-- > from the dales. From the words: _O_ (from, concerning, about) +   _dirtha’var’en_ (promise, Elvish name for the Exalted Plains)

 **Omananor** \-- > from Rivain. From the words: _O_ (from, concerning, about) + _Mananor_ (Ravain)

 **Onevara** \-- >from Nevara. From the words: _O_ (from, concerning, about) + _Nevara_ (Nevarra)

 **Oradalas** \-- > from Ferelden. From the words _O_ (from, concerning, about) + _Radalas_ (Fereldan) 

 **Orandurfelen** \-- > from the Anderfels. From the words _or_ (of the, of) + _Andurfelen_ (the Anderfells)

 **Oruvunen** \-- > of the stars. From the words: _or_ (of the, of) + _u'venen_ (stars)

  * Alternate spelling: Oruvun



**Otargeniman** \-- > form Antivan. From the words _O_ (from, concerning, about) +   _Targen’i’man_ (Antiva)

 **Otavinte** \-- > from Tevinter. From the words _O_ (from, concerning, about) + _Mananor_ (Ravain)

 **Otirasha** \-- > from Orlais, lit. from the Tirashan. From the words: _O_ (from, concerning, about) + _Tirasha_ (shortened form of Tirashan)

_**P** _

**Panelan** (m/n.) -- > warrior.

  * Alternate spelling: Panelana (f.) 



_**R**_  

 **Radavur** \-- > green leaves, green leaf. From the words: _rad_ (green, emerald) + _dalavur_ (leaf)

 **Rahnmyath** (n.) -- > honored thing. From the words: _rahn_ (thing) +  _myathem_ (honored)

  * Alternate spelling: Rahnmyatha,  Ryath, Ryatha (f.)



**Rajasha** (f.) -- > royal maiden. From the words: _raj_ (leader, director) + _asha_ (woman)

 **Rajlin** (n.) -- > royal child. From the words: _raj_ (leader) + _len/lan/lin_ (person)

  * Alternate spelling: Rajlen (m.), Rajlani (f.)



**Rajmahel** \-- > leader in the far and ahead greens. From the words: _raj_ (leader) + _rad_ (green, emerald)  + _mah_ (far) + _el_ (more)

       Alternate spelling: Radhmael

 **Rasa** (f.) --> shadow, of the shadows, or from the shadows. Feminine spelling of the word _ras_ (shadow) used as a name.

 **Rasanor** \-- > like a cloud. Form the words: _ras_ (cloud, smoke, fog) + _anor_ (like, similar to)

 **Rasdheas** (m/n.) -- >  morning fog. From the words: _ras_ (cloud, smoke, fog) + _dhea_ (morning)

  * Alternate spellings: Rasdhea (f) or Dhearas (m/n),  Dheara (f)



**Rasha** \-- >  dark cloud, lit. "dark, cloudy, foggy or misty."

 **Reathebane** \-- > purity/cleanliness of darkness. From the words: _reast_ (clean, unblemished, or pure) + _-the_ (added to verbs to create a noun meaning the action of the verb) + _bane_ (darkness)

  * Alternate spelling: Reaban, Reabana



**Revanelan** (f.)-- >  she who fights for freedom or freedom fighter.  From the words: _revas_ (freedom) + _panelan_ (fighter)

  * Alternate spellings: Revanelana, Revanelas



**Revasnaslan** (f.) -- > she of a free spirit. From the words: _revas_ (freedom) + _nas_ (spirit, soul) +  _lan_ (person)

  * Alternate spellings: Naslanrevas, Lanasrevas, Revasnas , Nasrevas, Revanas, Revnas, Nasrevas, Nasreva, Nasrev.  



**Revassan** \-- >Free arrow or  arrow of freedom. From the words: _revas_ (freedom) + _assan_ (arrow)

 **Revasulahn** \-- > Freedom Song. From the words: _revas_ (freedom) + _sulahn_ (song)

 **Rogasha** \-- > brave.

 **Rogelan** (f.) -- > One who dares. From the words: _roga_ (to dare) + _lan_ (person)

 **Rosal** \-- > enduring

       Alternate spelling: Rosala

 **Roshan** (n.) -- >  enduring happiness. From the words: _rosa_ (to endure) + _sha_ (happy).

       Alternate spelling: Rosha (f.)


	8. Elvhen Names S through Sh

_**S** _

**Sabelas** \-- > one sorrow. From the words: _sa_ (one) + _abelas_ (sorrow)

**Saeris** \-- > one unending dream. From the words: _sa_ (one) + _era_ (dream) + _is_ (innumerable, unending, uncountable)

**Sah'rel** \-- > one deception. From the words: _sa_ (one) + _har'el_ (dread, feared, deceptive)

**Sahren** \-- > one who will command respect. From the words: _sa_ (one) + _hren_ (respected person)

**Salladin** \-- > soul of new life, lit. "again, like death," "death soul" or "soul like death." Form the words: _sal_ (soul, again, once more) + _la_ (like or as) + _din_ (death)

  * Alternate spelling: Calladin



**Salshira** \-- > the journey of the soul. From the words: _sal_ (soul) + _shira_ (to journey, to travel)

**Seldras** \-- > he who gives your voices to uncertain sacrifice, or the product of a sacrifice, a sacrifice by many, that was made without knowing the consequences of that sacrifice. From the words: _se_ (your plural) + _lah_ (voice) + _dru_ (sacrifice) + _ras_ (cloud, fog, smoke)

**Sildelona** \-- > thought of a good sin. From the words:

  * Alternate spelling: Sidona 



**Sileal** (m/n.) -- > wisdom, lit. "clear mind."  

  * Alternate spelling: Silea (f.)



**Silvhen** \-- > someone who thinks of others before himself, lit. thought people, thought of people. From the words: _sil_ (thought) + _vhen_ (people)

**Siona** (f.) -- > good and sweet. From the words: _siu_ (sweet, not bitter) + _on_ (good).

  * Alternate spelling: Siuona



**Sora** (f.) -- > power of the dream, she who has power in dreams. From the words: _sou_ (energy, power, stamina, virility, strength) + _era_ (dream)

  * Alternate spellings: Sura (f.); Soran, Suran (m.)



**Soufei** (f/n.) -- > strength of countless wolves. From the words: _sou_ (power, stamina, strength) + _fen_ (wolf) + _is_ (innumerable).

  * Alternate spelling: Soufeis (m.)



**Sounven** \-- > vigorous river. From the words: _soun_ (powerful) + _ven_ (river)

**Souren** \-- > powerful ears. From the words: _soun_ (powerful) + _uren_ (ears)

**Soutuelan** (m/n.) -- > the creator’s strength. From the words: _sou_ (power, strength) + _Tuelanen_ (creators)

  * Alternate spelling: Soutuela  (f.)



**Souvelani** \-- > help the weary, lit. “wearied help” or “weary helpers.” From the words: _souvera_ (to tire, to be tired) + _helani_ (help, assistance)

**Sulemtarsylnin** \-- > storm-bringer. From the words: _sul'emal_ (bringing, giving) + _lan_ (person) + _tarasyl'nin_  (storm, tempest)

**Sulenelan** \-- > singer

**Sulvun** \-- > Alive

  * Alternate spelling: Sulvuna



  **Sulahnadahlen** (n.) -- >  song of the forest. From the words: _sulahn_ (song) + _adahlen_ (forest).

  * Alternate spellings: Sulahnahlen,  Suladahlen, Sulahlen (n.);  Sulahnadahlenis, Sulahnahlenis, Suladahlenis,or Sulahlenis (m.); Sulahnadahlena, Sulahnahlena, Suladahlena, or Sulahlena (f.)



**Sulahnanor** \-- > Home song or song of home. From the words: _sulahn_ (song) + _anor_  (home, land, nation)

  * Alternate spelling: Sulahnor



**Sulahnera**  --> song of dreams. From the words: _sulahn_ (song) + _era_ (dream)

  * Alternate spellings: Sulahera



**Sulahnvhenan** \-- > Song of home or home song. From the words: _sulahn_ (song) + _vhen'an_ (home, heart)

  * Alternate spelling: Sulahvhenan



**Sulastarsylnin** \-- > servant of the storm. From the words: _sul'anasha_ (servant) + _tarasyl'nin_ (storm)

******Sulenelanera** (f.) -- > dream singer or singer of dreams. From the words: _sulenelan_ (singer) + **era** (dream)

  * Aleternate spellings: Sulenelaneris (m.), Sulenelaneran (n.)
  * Condensed spelings: Sulnelanera, or Sulenera.



**Syghimye** \-- > he who hunts in the sky, lit. air hunter or sky hunter. From the words: _syl_ (air) + _ghi’myelan_ (hunter)

**Sylaiselan**  --> child of Sylaise. From the words: _Sylaise_ \+ _lin/lan/len_ (person, child)

**Sylvas** (n.) -- > freedoms breath. From the words: _syl_ (breeze, wind, breath) + _revas_ (freedom)

**Syriannas** \-- >  breath of life, poetically inferred from "breath from the grateful circle", with grateful circle being a poetic synonym for "circle of life." From the words: _syl_ (breath, breeze, wind, air) + _aria_ (circle, cage, trap) + _serannas_ (grateful, indebted, obliged)

**Syrillon** \-- > the opposing wind. From the words: _syl_ (breath, breeze, wind, air) + _harillen_ (opposition)

  * En is changed to -on to indicate a name instead of the compound noun



_**Sh** _

**Sha’ael** \-- > without happiness, lit. “Happy-less.”

  * Alternate spellings: Shyael 



**Shalelan** \-- > protector. From the words: _shala_ (protect) + _lan_ (person)

**Sharahnain** \-- > happy little thing. From the words: _sha_ (happy) + _rahn_ (thing) + _ain_ (diminutive suffix meaning a child version, or childlike, or a cute something)

  * Alternate spelling: Shara, Zara



******Shathor** \- Like the wing. From the words: _shath_ (wing) + _or_ (of)

**Shem’banal’ras** \-- > swift shadow. From the words: _shem_ (quick) + _banal'ras_ (shadow)  

  * Alternate spelling: Shembanalrasa, Shebrasa 



******Shenuvun** (n.)  -- > born beneath the stars, lit. "star born." From the words: _shenem_ (sprouted, sprung, shot, germinated) + _u'vun_ (star).

  * Alternate spellings:  Shenuvuna (f.), Shenuvunis (m.)



******Sheraliase** (f.) -- > she who dreamed of blood at an early age. Perhaps a name for the daughter of a warrior, or a child whose mother died in childbirth. From the words: _she_ (early, quick) + _era_ (dream) + _lin_ (blood) + _as_ (she)

  * Alternate spelling: Cheraliase



******Shielan** (n.) -- > wanderer. From the words: _shia_ (to wander) + _lan_ (person)

  * Alternate spellings: Shielani (f.), Shielanas (m.)



******Shivana** (f.) --> sweet sacrifice of duty.

******Shora** (f.) -- > happiness of the journey, she who is happiest on the journey. From the words: _sha_ (happy) +  _or_ (of, of the) + _ara_ (journey, self journey)

  * Alternate spelling: Shoran




	9. Elvhen Names T through Y

_**T** _

**Tamaris** \-- > your forever second, a poetic way of saying, “best friend forever,” or “partner forever.”  From the words: _ta_ (two) + _mar_ (your) + **-is** (forever, unending, innumerable, unknown number)

 **Taminsan** (m/n.) -- > Two you inside one. From the words:   _ta_ (two) + _ma_ (you) + _in_ (inside) + _sa_ (one)

  * Alternate spelling: Taminsa (f.)



**Taralin** (n.) -- > heaven’s child (heaven meaning the sky), lit. "sky child / sky person." From the words: _tarasyl_ (sky, heavens) + _len/lan/lin_ (person)

  * Alternate spellings: Taralen (m.), Taralani (f.)



**Tarasha** (f.)-- > daughter/woman of nobility. From the words: _tarlan_ (noble, noble person, princess) + _asha_ (women)

 **Tarasylah** \-- > thunder, lit. sky voice. From the words: _tarasyla_ (sky) + _lah_ (voice, sound)

  * Alternate spelling: Lahtaras



**Tarasyldhe** (n.) -- > wind or breeze.

  * Alternate spellings: Tasydhe (n.), Tasydhas (m.) and Tasydha (f) 



**Tarasuvun** (n.) -- > Starry sky. From the words:  tarasyla (sky) + u’vunast (starry)

  * Alterenate spellings: Rasyluvun, Sylvun (n.); Tarasuvunis/Tarasuvis, Rasyluvunis/Rasyluvis, Sylvunis/Sylvis (m.);  Tarasuvuna/Tarasuva, Rasyluvuna/Rasyluva, Sylvuna/Sylva (f.)



**Tarsynumi** \-- > the Elvhen word for “rain” condensed into a name, lit. sky tears. From the word:  _tarasyl’nu’min_ (rain, drizzle, shower)

 **Telahmis** \-- > the blade that is quiet. From the words: _telahna_ (hush, to be quiet or to not speak) + _mis_ (blade)

  * Alternate spelling: Telahmisa



**Telahn** \-- > without voice. From the words: _telahna_ (hush, to be quiet or to not speak)

 **Telithaleir** \-- > blinding snow.

  * Alternate spellings: Telitheir, Titheir or Telithaleira, Telitheira, Titheira (f.)



**Telmarona** \-- > one without equal, lit. can’t compare. From the words: _telem_ (was not able to, could not) + _arona_ (to be alike)

  * Alternate: Temarona



**Terisin** \-- > a stone that lights a fire inside, lit. "flint inside." Form the words: _terise_ (flint, fire stone) + _in_ (in, inside, within)

 **Terisinelan** \-- > one who created a stone that lights a fire inside. From the words: _Terisin_ (name meaning 'flint inside') + _lan_ (person)

  * Alternate spellings: Terinelan, Terinel 



**Terys**  --> Luck of the stone. From the words: _ter_  (rock) + _dys_ (chance, luck)

 **Thalia** (f.) -- > she who circles the clan, or she who will protect us. From the words: _lethal_ (kin) + _aria_ (circle).

 **Tiar** (n.)-- > crown.

  * Alternate spelling: Tiara (f.)



**Tuanuelanain** \-- > little troublemaker, affectionately. From the words: tua (to make, to cause, to create) + nuem (troubled, upset, hurt) + _-ain_ (diminutive suffixmeaning a child version, or childlike, or a cute something) 

 **** **Tuelartha** \-- > the Creators listen. From the words: _Tuelanen_ (Creators) + _hartha_ (to listen)

 **Tuelen** \-- >  the Creators are gracious. From the words: _Tuelanen_ (Creators) + _enaste_ (grace)

       Alternate spellings: Tuelenas (m.), Tuelena (f.)

 _**U** _

**Uvun** (n.) -- > star

 **U’vunlea -- > **star light. From the words: _u'vun_ (star) + _lea_ (to shine, to glimmer)

 _**V** _

**Vahari** \-- > the fifth rebellion. From the words: _va_ (five) + _harilla_ (to rebel)

 **Vardhru** \-- > our faith. From the words: _var_ (our) + _dhru_ (fatih)

 **Varlas** \-- > our hope. From the words: _var_ (our/possessive determiner) + _las_ (hope)

  * Alternate spelling: Varla 



**Varnehn** \- our joy. From the words: _var_ (our) + _nehn_ (joy)

 **Varogathe** \-- > our resolve. From the words: _var_ (our) + _rogathe_ (resolve)

  * Alternate spellings: Varoga.



**Velriel** \-- > ship of opposition. From the words: _vel_ (ship) + _harillen_ (opposition).

  * Note that ‘ship’ in Elvhen denotes any vehicle of a certain size, it is not exclusive to marine vehicles.



**Venurandru** \-- > my god is Andruil. From the words: _venuralas_ (god, deity, divine) + _Andruil_

 **Venurdirthamen** \-- > my god is Dirth’am’en. From the words: _venuralas_ (god, deity, divine) + _Dirth’am’en_

 **Venurelgar** \-- > my god is Elgar’nan. From the words: _venuralas_ (god, deity, divine) + _Elgar’nan_  

 **Venurfaldin** \-- > my god is Falon’Din. From the words: _venuralas_ (god, deity, divine) + _Falon’Din_

 **Venurfenhar** \-- > my god is Fen’Harel. From the words: _venuralas_ (god, deity, divine) + _Fen’Harel_

  * This a very uncommon name and is probably considered extremely blasphemous



**Venurghilan** \-- > my god is Ghi’lan’na’in. From the words: _venuralas_ (god, deity, divine) + _Ghi’lan’na’in_

 **Venurjune** \-- > my god is June. From the words: _venuralas_ (god, deity, divine) + _June_

 **Venurmytha** \-- > my god is Mythal. From the words: _venuralas_ (god, deity, divine) + _Mythal_

 **Venursyla** \- my god is Sylaise. From the words: _venuralas_ (god, deity, divine) + _Sylaise_

 **Vethari** \-- > behind the wheel. From the words: _ve_ (behind, away) + _tharia_ (wheel)

 **Virfen** \-- > wolf path, or path of the wolf. From the words: _vir_ (a way path, route, or road) + _fen_ (wolf)

 **Verlen** (m.) -- > taken child, perhaps referring to a child that has been promised to something greater, or a child that has been ‘taken’ in a sense by a great destiny. From the words: _vera_ (to take, to remove, to deprive usually without permission or against the original owner's will) + _len_ (person, child)

 **Viera** \-- > path of dreams or  story's way, lit. "dream path" or "story way." From the words: _vir_ (a way path, route, or road) + _era_ (dream, story, tale)

 **Vunarsyl** \-- > starry dome. From the words: **vun** (light, sun, life) + _tarasyl_ (sky, heavens)

 **Vunlean** (n.)-- > sunshine, lit. sunlight.

  * Alternate spellings: Vunlea (f.), Vunleas (m.)



  **Vunora** (f.) -- > filled with life, lit. (of life). From the words: _vun_ (sun, light, life) + _or_ (of) 

**_Y_ **

**Yara -- > **he/she that will rise or he/she that will stand for us. From the words: _ya_ (perfect auxiliary verb) + _tara_ (to rise, to stand)


	10. Miscellaneous: Clan Names, Last Names, Place Names, and Titles

**Clan Names:**

**Alhavenlan -- > **one who masters the wild. From the words:  _alhan_ (the wild, wilderness) + _venira_ (to master) + _lan_ (person)

**Last Names:**

**Mahariel** \-- > the opposing future, essentially one who doesn’t fear the future, one who rebels against the future. From the words:  _mah_ (ahead, future) + _harillen_ (opposition).

**Surana** \-- > you create, you arrive, you act, essentially Creator or Actor. From the words: _sura_ (to arrive, to create, to come, to act) + _na_ (you).

**Tabris** \-- > a person who embodied the reincarnated soul/ideal/personality of someone who had died, lit. second coming. From the words: _tael_ (second) + _britha_ (to appear).

  * Alternate spellings: Tabritha, Tabrithas



**Place Names:**

**U’vunen’lai’an  -- > **The place the stars fall. From the words:  _u'ven_  (star) + _en_  (suf. many, plural) +  _laia_  (to fall, to drop) +  _an_  (place)

**Titles:**

****Leanathefenharel****  -->Fen’harel’s Glory. From the words:  _Fen’harel_  + _leanathe (glory)_

  * Alernate spelling: Fenhareleanathe



**Isenatha’ghi’myelan** \--> dragon hunter, dragon slayer. From the words: _isenatha_  (dragon) + _ghi’myelan_  (hunter)

**Solafenharel**  --> Fen’harel’s Pride. From the words: _Fen’harel_ +  _solas_ (pride)

  * Alternate spelling: Fenharesolas 



 

 

 


End file.
